Lonely Nation
by ZS0
Summary: Exactly at the place where he had left her clothes were in a neat pile on the bench and her white ribbon she used in her hair on top. In one cataclysmic moment, millions of people disappear, throwing the world into instant chaos.


**Series: **X/1999 (crossover with "Left Behind" world)  
**Genres:** AU, Drama, Adventure, Biblistic, Romance  
**Theme:** Apocalypse, rapture, prophecy  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Notes:** Not a usual X/1999 fanfic. Although it's a crossover, it will be more about X/1999 characters. They will have a different background, but personality mostly intact. The whole series is called "My Lonely Nation". Phase I is based on the first book of 'Left Behind'. Enjoy.

**MY LONELY NATION  
**** PHASE .I. Forced Disarray  
** The Earth's Last Days

_ If you see a change in me don't wonder  
__ There's someone in my life  
__ And peace I can't describe  
__For I've been reborn_

****

CHAPTER 001 Mass Departure

It was Monday, 3 PM in Tokyo, Japan.

A couple departed from school and arrived safely at home, before commencing to prepare food. Deserted in that place, they found each other outside waiting for their friends to join. It was no secret that her wish failed, he supposed, no one would wish to know what she believes; her faith in the Truth. If that is enough, because for him...

Nothing is enough. Nothing is itself.

The garden was about to blossom into its full colour capacity. There was a bench located where it edged the house of the Monou's.

"Time is over." The young man on the bench spoke.

"Seems like it." The girl replied as she glanced at her watch. One hour has passed since they left school.

"Do you think it's a dead end?" Kamui said back, referring to her group of friends who were supposed to come a half hour ago. He assumed they lost interest, not that he hadn't. Kotori merely shook her head before gazing at the now vision of bulky and grey clouds. The sun's rays were about to be blocked. After the short interlude of the garden's noises she locked her eyes onto the ground in front of her, leaning her body to the front a little.

"One must not be so pessimistic."

Kamui glanced shortly at the girl sitting straight up on the right of him. He had lazily comforted himself for quite a while on the bench. "Hm."

"It's only the beginning," She continued, her head slightly bend. "You'll get it one day and some day the others... and my family will as well."

He did not answer. What would be the importance?

"Do you get it, Kamui?" Kotori said.

"No and I probably won't either." A slight smirk appeared on his face, but there was no response from her side, so he continued.

"Everything is meaningless. War for instance."

"Nothing is new."

"Like the sun goes down in red. When would all that fighting end?"

"Not in a while. I don't believe in the emptiness, in the peace they want to bring. There will always be conflict."

She was right.

"Agreed, nothing can fail me now." His gaze went up. Perhaps it would be raining within a few moments. "Let's go inside"

Kamui stood up from the bench. Then he went to open the door. Before walking in the house he turned his head to Kotori who still sat there. She was viewing the sight in front of her.

"Kotori?"

Her eyes shifted in his direction. A genuine smile appeared on her face. What came upon him was not a feeling of happiness, as one might call it, but a feeling he could discern as being complete. She was complete and he was broken. How could that be? Her voice sounded again.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while. I shall go soon."

* * *

Then he chose to leave her in her place. Complete as she was. He had given up on getting her back. She chose to believe and if she it is that she wants, then it's fine like that. He was miserable enough. Yet, why not go for better? He sat down in the living room on the sofa where he could see Kotori sitting outside, facing the sky as her eyes were closed. Kamui was reminded of the first reason he started to hang out with her. Kotori was undoubtedly a cute and bright girl, who seemed to have a crush on him. A few weeks ago some people might have said he had a heart of stone before Kotori approached him. He closed his eyes and rested his head in the same way like she did at that moment. Kamui wondered; even though she believed in a God and he did not. Would he fall in love with her? Kamui experienced several crushes and this seemed like another one. Then another thought fell in. 

Kamui, you are only sixteen year old, have hardly finished high school. Stick to mom's last wishes to-

Something clicked.

Just as he opened his eyes another young man stepped in the living room. It was Fuuma Monou; Kotori's older brother. He was wearing white pants and and a black sweater. His gaze locked onto his own.

"Hey Kamui." His deep voice never changed.

"Fuuma."

The young man got up from the sofa and made his way to his friend. Actually Kamui was more close to Fuuma these days than he was to Kotori. After all, they were guys.

"Hm, no cell group?"

"I guess so. It's only me and Kotori."

"Ah okay." Fuuma said, glancing away as he did. Kamui sensed his friend had been distancing.

"You tried to get away, didn't you?"

"Who said I was?"

"Instincts. At least I don't do that." Kamui replied, playing in a prideful tone. At this Fuuma almost seemed to lift an eyebrow.

"Well Kamui, then I will do as well." He said. "Where's she?"

"In the garden." He replied as he pointed to the window, but he realized she was not sitting on the bench outside.

"Not anymore." Fuuma said and made his way to the garden. "Kotori!" He called.

Kamui followed him, but he was held up by Fuuma just outside. His friend's face was of unbelief. His mouth hung open as if not knowing what to say. He presumably laid his eyes on the bench.

"Fuuma?"

He murmured something. Kamui stepped forward to see what the matter was, shoving Fuuma aside. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

Exactly at the place where he had left Kotori sitting less than a few minutes ago; her shoes, her socks, her clothes, everything was. She disappeared. Kotori's clothes were in a neat pile on the bench and her white ribbon she used in her hair on top. Her long auburn skirt hung over the edge and led to her shoes and socks.

"What the hell." Kamui choked out, eyes locked on the sight. Fuuma simply strode to the bench and picked up on end of the white hair ribbon

"How…" Fuuma muttered and gazed at his friend as if looking for an answer. His blank and hopeless stare pierced, slowly turning into desperation. A speechless Kamui held his mouth. He expected Kotori to pop up anytime and say it was one big joke. But this was completely bizarre. His tall friend now went down on his knees in front of her remains, touching the edges of her sleeves.

"She was here a few minutes ago." Kamui tried to speak.

Fuuma did not reply instantly, but stared suspiciously at the young man.

"Are you guys tricking me?" He said casually.

Kamui's face was about to pale. Did he really think they were fooling him?

"No, I'm not and before you start questioning me- "

He answered back, defending.

"Kamui!"

"I have no idea! Fuuma! You really think Kotori would do this? This is just too weird!" He said.

Fuuma got up and went to face Kamui.

"No, Kamui. You're both the witness and the suspect. If it wasn't you I deeply apologize." He spoke quite harsh and his hands went to his pockets. "But Kotori knows I'm not fond of such jokes. Where is she? Speak."

Kamui scowled. "God, I'm clueless as you are! Of course she's not running around here naked. What do I have to do with it?"

"A lot I suppose." Fuuma grasped Kamui's shoulder, now speaking in an angrier tone. "Now speak up."

"Damn it Fuuma! Let me go."

Fuuma did, apparently not caring anymore.

"Get out Kamui."

"What?"

"I'm going to search for her." He whispered and turned his back.

"Alone? You can't-"

"Get out, you won't help!"

Kamui was angered and proceeded to get behind his friend.

"Leave." Fuuma ordered as he heard the footsteps nearing.

* * *

Was she kidnapped? Aliens? Why were only her clothes left? It did not end with that at all. Did she vaporize by some strange phenomenon? The moment he closed the door to the house and had a view of the street area it hit him.

A young woman holding a set of child's clothes desperately ran to him. Her words were drowned in her gasps and her tears covered her face.

"P-please help me. Do you know where my child is?" She sobbed, holding awkwardly onto his shoulder. "Please I need to know. She suddenly disappeared, her clothes – I, please, could you help me? Please!"

"Ma'am, I don't-"

But she continued to screech at him. "Help me, she disappeared in my arms! I, I-"

"I'm sorry! Call the police, they-" He tried.

The woman did not seem to listen, but ignored him as she searched further. Kamui was left breathless. Kotori was not the only one. He unlocked his bike quickly and sudden thought came to him. What about his aunt? He grabbed his cellphone and called her number.

No response.

"Damnit, what is this!"

In the distance he heard several cries. Women and men hysterically ran around the place. Kamui biked as fast as he could to his aunt's work. Cars off the road and smashed into each other.

A gulf of desperation came over him and he couldn't wake up.

This was new.

** End of chapter 1: Mass Departure.**

**Notes:  
**"My Lonely Nation": song title by Switchfoot.  
Prelude of the chapter: "Reborn" by Rebecca St. James.  
Some hints of "Happy is a yuppie word" by Switchfoot in this chapter.

Okay, done playing! Well, yeah I hope you liked it so far ;) I'm really excited myself.


End file.
